Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to cyanoacrylate prepolymer compositions comprising encapsulated temperature sensitive indicators. These compositions provide for in situ formation of polymeric cyanoacrylate films on mammalian skin which films are useful for monitoring the temperature, temperature differentials and temperature patterns of mammalian skin.
This invention is also directed to methods and kits for monitoring mammalian skin temperature by use of such compositions.